His Victory
by kookith
Summary: oneshot. AzraelxNatarlexNeumann. Whatever he wanted, he would have gotten it one way or another. No one ever dared to challenge him. But Natarle Badgiruel did.


**His Victory**

Natarle let out a frustrated sigh as she looked out the big glass window of the observation deck in Dominion. Yes, her mission was to bring down the Archangel, but she hoped that she would be able to persuade her former comrades to come back and side with her._ "This isn't only about what happened in Alaska. We have serious doubts about the Earth Forces in their entirety."_ Murrue Ramius's words kept repeating in her head. The thought that the Archangel was now officially her enemy was killing her.

"Ah, so there you are, Captain." Azrael chirped as if he just found his favorite toy while coming into the observation deck. Natarle gave him a quick glance and looked back out to the space. She let out another soft sigh and wondered why the Director just would not leave her alone.

As Azrael landed himself next to Natarle in front of the glass window, he looked over to the Captain and smirked. "I still can't believe you actually thought that the infamous traitor of the Earth Alliance would surrender to you. We could have easily shot them down, especially with such a capable Captain like you, you know. You've totally wasted that opportunity."

Natarle could not help but marvel at how arrogant this Director could get. Unwillingly, she turned her head to face Azrael and said in a serious tone, "No one would want to open fire first thing in a reunion with former comrades and trusted friends."

A bit surprised by Natarle's choice of words, Azrael took a pause before he let out an evil grin and asked, "They're not just friends, are they?"

Natarle frowned at his confounding question. Looking away, she asked lightly, "What do you mean by that?"

Azrael chucked when the Captain did not get his hint. Then in a sarcastic tone he answered, "I saw the look on your face when the Archangel refused to surrender. It was more that just disappointment. I saw pain."

Natarle simply did not reply.

"There's someone very special to you on that ship, isn't there?"

Natarle's heart sank as she heard Azrael's words. Although she was still looking outside the glass window, Azrael noticed her eyes widen in surprise after what he just said. And the response confirmed his thoughts. Azrael sneered as he pulled Natarle by her arm with one hand and turned her around to face him while he placed his other hand on the glass window.

"The first time I met you I knew you were a special woman, Miss Natarle Badgiruel. Strong, capable, and trustworthy. Not to mention you being the daughter of the well-known military family of the Badgiruels. Everything I'd want as the Captain of my ship. But now I'm starting to get worried."

Natarle shot him a glare, which the Director responded by holding her chin up and pulling her closer to him. "Director." Natarle spoke in a warning tone.

Azrael simply let out another grin. "How am I to trust you to not only complete your mission, but more importantly, to get _me_ out of here alive?"

For the first time after her encounter with the Archangel as the Captain of the Dominion, Natarle doubted herself. _What would I do?_ _What…should I do?_ It tore at Natarle's heart as she answered reluctantly, but with determination, "My duty comes before my personal issues, Director. Now let go of me."

"You truly are a very special person, Captain Badgiruel." Azrael pronounced with satisfaction. He then quickly pulled Natarle in for a kiss.

"Hm?!" Natarle widened her eyes in surprise, but was simply too shocked to respond before Azrael finally let go of her. All she did was stand there and stare at Azrael with unbelieving eyes as he turned away with triumphant look on his face.

The moment Azrael left the room, Natarle felt tears trickle down her cheeks. _Why? Why did he do that?_ Her heart ached as she recalled what Azrael had just done to her. She hated him. She despised him. And she was sure that he felt the very same way. _Then why?_

"…Arnold…Why?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Azrael left the room, he felt like it was the first time that he had won one out of the many battles between him and Natarle. It seriously annoyed him how everytime they confronted, the Captain always seemed to have the upper hand.

He always had whatever he wanted: he was born in a wealthy family with a prominent social status; he made his way to the top of Blue Cosmos and also had his own business with the Earth Alliance; he was not bad looking (at least that was what he thought of himself) and back on Earth he could have easily gotten any woman he desired. Whatever he wanted, he would have gotten it one way or another. No one ever dared to challenge him.

But Natarle Badgiruel did. She did it quite often as well. And it really pissed him off that this woman just would not submit to his control. He _hated_ her. But at the very same time he _wanted_ her. He wanted her so badly. Never had he found so much excitement in trying to conquer a woman, and he will make sure that he is the one to win her.

Which that gives him more a reason to destroy the Archangel.

"This is getting interesting, isn't it?" Azrael said as he smiled to himself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ahhhhh!! What have I done?? God I seriously have no idea what I've just written…Anyway, so yeah, that's Azrael x Natarle, one-sided on Azrael's part though, obviously. And you get a hint of Arnold x Natarle as well. Yay!! Well, I personally don't hate Azrael…(except for the fact that he's the one who indirectly killed Natarle) I just pity him…He's more like that sort of person who is grown up but still an immature (and annoying) child at heart…

Anyhow, please review!! Love to know what you guys think!! (Though I do realize these are rather…uncommon(?) pairings…so I don't really think there'll be that many people interested anyway…But nothing will stop me from spreading my love of Arnold x Natarle!!)

* * *

Oh here's a little bit of extras…:

**In the Archangel:**

Knowing that the infamous pervert of the Earth Alliance, namely Muruta Azrael, is on board Dominion, our hero (Kira turns around to face the camera, "Who, me?" **No, Kira. Not you.**) Arnold Neumann is, well, a lot more that just being pissed off.

"If you dare lay your filthy hands on my Natarle, Azrael, you will see hell." Arnold murmurs to himself in his room.

And, oh my! What's that on his desk? Is that a Voodoo doll?...With blonde hair…wearing a light blue suit…and numerous pins stuck on it. And that head of it seems like it's going to fall off any moment. Ouch. Hmm…hold on...where have I seen this before…?

**Back in the Dominion:**

"Ugh…God my back hurts…and I've got a headache as well…argh...my neck feels like it's gonna break soon...When will the war end? I wanna go home…And I'm hungry…When's lunch? This is getting boring. When's ZAFT gonna attack?" The Director of Blue Cosmos whined as he took his seat in the bridge of the ship.

And the babysitter, erm, no wait, **Captain** of the ship let out another deep sigh.


End file.
